


4. Kam nás cesty zavedly

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fix-It
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Od detektivova pádu uplynuly dva dlouhé roky. Sherlock i John se na své cestě posunuli o hodný kus dál, k lepšímu i k horšímu...





	4. Kam nás cesty zavedly

DVA ROKY PO PÁDU

 

Mariupol, Ukrajina

 

Sherlock leží na kamenné zemi ve studené cele a snaží se odpoutat myšlenky od bolesti, která mu lomcuje celým tělem. Po zádech mu stéká krev, na jedno oko téměř nevidí, jak ho má opuchlé, a ruce i nohy ho bolí od řezavých pout.  Vlastně by se mu špatně hledalo něco, co nebolí…

A přitom ještě dvěma týdny všechno vypadalo tak dobře. Moriartyho síť padla, zbývá jedna jediná buňka. Už jen jedna a může se vrátit domů, do civilizovaného světa, do Londýna, na Baker Street, za Johnem... Může se konečně přestat skrývat, nasát zase vzduch svého nejoblíbenějšího města, normálně chodit po ulicích, s někým normálně mluvit a jíst normální jídlo, ať už je v očích zbytku světa britská kuchyně nechutná jak chce. Může očistit své jméno a vrátit se ke svému životu - a ještě nikdy nebyla žádná představa tak lákavá jako právě tahle. Nečekal by, že to při největším dobrodružství, jaké kdy zažil, řekne, ale pekelně svůj život postrádá. Svůj starý život. Londýn, případy, Baker Street, Johna, paní Hudsonovou, márnici a mikroskop a vzorky v lednici a… vždyť už mu pomalu chybí i Andersen, proboha!

Už se nemohl dočkat, a tak spěchal. Příliš si věřil, podcenil bezpečnostní opatření a příliš pozdě zjistil, že udělal chybu. Obrovskou chybu. Chybu, která ho bude stát život. O svých vyhlídkách si nedělá velké iluze, zatím ho potřebují, ale až dojdou k závěru, že už mají všechno, co chtěli…

Snaze o útěk věnoval veškerou svoji kapacitu celý týden, ale bezvýsledně. Z cely se dostane jenom s ozbrojenými strážci a utéct by jim sice mohl, ale daleko by se nedostal. Je jich tu zkrátka moc a on není ve stavu, kdyby byl obzvlášť rychlý nebo při síle. Živý se odtud nedostane.

Shnije v téhle díře nebo ho při příštím výslechu zmlátí tak, že už se neprobere. Moc dobře si uvědomuje, že se mu čas krátí. A paradoxně nikdy nechtěl žít tolik, jako teď. Nikdy na své existenci nijak zvlášť nelpěl, klidně ji vsázel na své dedukce, riskoval ji neuvěřitelnými koktejly drog a hazardoval s ní při akrobatických kouscích na střechách Londýna. A bylo mu to v podstatě jedno. A teď, když je konec na spadnutí, tak se mu tak strašně příčí…

Nikdy svoje jméno neočistím, uvědomí si vzápětí. Zůstanu mrtvý jednou pro vždy. Ví, že je to nevyhnutelné, přesto se tomu vzpírá uvěřit. Tak to přece vůbec nemělo být! Paní Hudsonová a Lestrade a všichni ostatní se nikdy nedozví, co se s ním stalo a budou prostě i nadále žít s tím, že byl jen podvodník, který spáchal sebevraždu. A nejenom oni, ale celý národ, a Moriarty nakonec vyhraje. Sice je mrtvý a jeho organizace v troskách, ale stále ještě může Sherlockův život zničit. I jeho smrt. A je to nesnesitelné pomyšlení…

Ale zdaleka není tak strašné, jako pomyšlení na Johna. Sherlocka bodne u srdce, jako kdyby snad měl kapacitu pro nějakou další bolest. John… John se nikdy neměl dozvědět, že to není pravda, pomyslí si hořce. Nikdy neměl zjistit, že nejsem mrtvý.

Toho teď lituje víc, než čehokoliv jiného. Neměl se do toho míchat. Měl Johna nechat, aby ho oplakal jednou pro vždy. Při vzpomínce, jak John tehdy na hřbitově vypadal, se otřásl. A tak teď bude vypadat znovu. Znovu bude truchlit, a tentokrát ho nikdo nevysvobodí. To co mu udělal, bylo nevýslovně kruté, a teď se mu to chystá udělat znovu…

Hrudník se mu sevře nečekanou bolestí a z očí vytrysknou slzy. Bolí, všechno tolik bolí. Tělo i duše, kterou by přísahal, že nemá.

Slzy mu nekontrolovatelně stékají po tvářích, pláče bolestí, strachy, beznadějí, pláče pro Johna, pro sebe, pro všechno, co mohlo být a nikdy nebude, pro všechen čas, který jim zbůhdarma protekl mezi prsty, pro všechny ty ohavné věci, které říkal, a hlavně pro ty, které nikdy neřekl…

Z myšlenek ho vytrhne až prásknutí železných dveří a ruce, které ho popadnou a hrubě s ním smýkají studenou chodbou. Při první ráně se mu podlomí už tak vratké nohy. Tohle je konec, uvědomí si. Dneska umřu.

Leží na podlaze a už ani nevnímá, kolik těch ran je, dopadají na jeho tělo v prudkém krupobití, ale dlouho už je muset snášet nebude, cítí, jak z něj síla vyprchává, vědomí se zamlžuje… A v tu chvíli rány ustanou a ozvou se několikery spěšné kroky, jak jeho trýznitelé pospíchají chodbou pryč.

Sherlock se moc neraduje, není proč, na jejich místo jen nastoupil někdo jiný, kdo ještě není unavený, vlastně ne, jsou dva, a za chvíli… Jeden z těch nových se k němu skloní, Sherlock s obtížemi zaostří a vzápětí se mu zornice rozšíří tak, že mu oči úplně zčernají. To nemůže být pravda. Už halucinuje. A v tu chvíli povědomý hlas zavelí: „Vztyk! Chce tě vidět šéf, a to teprve něco zažiješ, sráči!“ Hrubě ho popadne a s trhnutím zvedne ze země. Spolu s tím druhým ho každý chytí pod jedním ramenem a vláčí z místnosti pryč. Sherlock se snaží jít, ale nohy mu neslouží, vlastně mu už neslouží nic a mysl zaplavila jedna jediná myšlenka.

Mycroft. Zázrak.

Rozbitý ret se nepatrně zvlní v úlevném úsměvu a vzápětí detektiv ztratí vědomí.

 

 

 

LONDÝN O DVA TÝDNY POZDĚJI

 

„Večeři máš v lednici, jen si to hoď do mikrovlnky a aspoň jednou zalej kytky, ne, že zase polovina pochcípe jako posledně, když jsem vytáhla paty!“ povykuje Mary s úsměvem, zatímco hází oblečení do kabely. John přikyvuje, podává jí tašku s hygienou, a když se pro ni natáhne, tak ji objeme a políbí.

„Pokusím se to tady sám zvládnout, ale nevím nevím, jestli unesu úplně sám celý víkend,“ usmívá se napůl ironicky a rukama jí cuchá vlasy. „Bože, copak ty ještě nemáš ponorku?“ zeptá se Mary s hraným údivem. „Jsem doufala, že mě budeš vyhánět…“

„No dobře, tak teda šup šup, když po tom toužíš,“ John se znovu zasměje, popadne kabelu a strká Mary do předsíně.

Když se za Mary zavřou dveře, spokojeně se na gauči rozvalí a otevře si pivo. Už je to skoro půl roku, uvědomí si trochu překvapeně, půl roku spolu bydlí a taky pracují a taky chodí do hospod a jezdí na výlety na venkov. Mary má pravdu, už by asi ponorku mít měl… Ale nemá.

Život mu plyne poklidně, příjemně, bez velkých událostí. Zvažuje sice, že by nudnou práci na klinice konečně vyměnil za něco zajímavějšího, ale jinak je se svým životem spokojený. V podstatě.

Na staré časy moc nevzpomíná, nebo se minimálně snaží nevzpomínat, protože ačkoliv vzpomínky zpravidla blednou, zrovna tyhle neblednou dost rychle. Při pomyšlení na Sherlocka stále cítí hořkost, vztek i lítost říznutou nostalgií. A strach. Strach o život toho namyšleného pitomce, který si z nějakého důvodu myslí, že pustit se samotný do nejnebezpečnějších mafiánů světa je skvělý nápad. Kdykoliv se mu ale myšlenky rozeběhnou tímto směrem, rázně je zarazí. Každý svého štěstí strůjce. Není Sherlockova chůva. Má, co si vybral.

Oba mají. A on by rozhodně neměnil. S Mary mu to klape, je chytrá a veselá a nenechává vybuchovat oční bulvy do jeho svetrů a taky má partu úplně normálních přátel, kteří dělají úplně normální věci. A mezi ně mimo jiné patří i Molly s Markem, sympatickým přítelem, který se v ní jenom vidí. A prokazatelně není sociopat. A když mohla minulost za hlavu hodit Molly, tak on může stejně tak dobře taky.

Jeho život je v naprostém pořádku, má se dobře a za poslední dva roky ušel obrovský kus cesty. Teď už ho jen tak něco nerozhodí.

Usměje se, spokojený sám se sebou a upije piva, když mu pípne mobil. To bude Mary, pomyslí si, když se po něm natáhne. Určitě píše, že stihla vlak. Podívá se na displej… a vzápětí mu pivo vypadne z ruky a z obličeje vymizí všechna barva. Šokovaně zírá na jednu jedinou větu, kterou se jeho mozek vzpírá vstřebat.

 

*******************

Jsem zpatky. S. H.

*******************

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Líbilo? Nelíbilo? Už se moc těším na všechny komentáře :o)


End file.
